


Roses in the Garden

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen and Elyan discuss a remembrance for their parents and Arthur gets some advice<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>  193 Remembrance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses in the Garden

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Roses in the Garden  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:** Gaius  
**Summary:** Gwen and Elyan discuss a remembrance for their parents and Arthur gets some advice  
**Warnings:** past death of parents  
**Word Count:** 709  
**Prompt:** 193 Remembrance  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #24

**Roses in the Garden**

“Elyan!” Gwen called out as she walked in the house.

Elyan came out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea. “Keep it down! Adara is having a rough morning.”

“She's not the only one. You look like a mess.” Gwen put her bag on the table by the door. She took out a packet and brought them over to him. “Is there more hot water?”

“Yes. What's this?” Elyan looked inside.

“It’s a few things that we can do as a remembrance for Mom and Dad.” Gwen fixed herself a cup of tea. “There is a lovely bench we could put next to their graves.”

“A bench?” Elyan put his cup down and sat down. He started to look through the information. “Why do we need a bench?”

“It’s for when we visit them. You are going to visit them, are you?” Gwen glared at him.

“I'm not like you.” Elyan leaned back in his chair. “I can't go there yet.”

“They are your parents. Your child's grandparents. You need to show them some respect.” Gwen sat at the table.

“Just give me time, Gwen.” Elyan sighed. “In the mean time, I'll look at this stuff.”

“Thank you.” Gwen reached out and held his hand.

“Did Arthur call you? He said he was going to the hospital.” Elyan sipped his tea. He pushed the brochure towards her. “I like this one. Dad would have put in the garden for Mom.”

“I saw that one too.” Gwen smiled. “She loved roses. It cost more than the one I marked.”

“We'll split it.” Elyan shrugged. “We have a little extra with all these housemates.”

“Did Arthur say he was going to see me?” Gwen looked into her cup. “I could have just missed him.”

“No. He may have gone to see Merlin.” Elyan stood up and picked up their cups. “Another?”

“Yeah.” Gwen sat back and picked up the brochure. “I will put the order in tomorrow. It will take a few weeks to be delivered.”

Elyan nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” 

Arthur knocked on the open door of Gaius' office.

“Arthur! Come in.” Gaius smiled as he looked up. “What can I do for you? Are you feeling unwell?”

“No. I'm here to talk to you about my father.” Arthur came in and shut the door. “I need some advice.” 

“What did Uther do now?” Gaius closed the file. “Let me guess. He's trying to get you to come back home.”

“No.” Arthur sat down in a chair across from the old physician. “He paid Morgana's cousin to take her in. He kept paying her to keep her there. The woman knows who hurt Morgana.”

“Who told you this?” Gaius raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

“I can't tell you.” Arthur wrinkled his forehead.

“George.” Gaius' eyebrow went even higher.

“Yes but .... Gaius, what should I do? Do I confront him or just go to the police?”

“The police won't do anything unless Uther tells them to. He's a Duke.” Gaius sighed. “You need to speak to the cousin.”

“The cousin is afraid of the man. She won't say who it is.” Arthur leaned forward. “It happened in Cornwall not Cardiff. Father, isn't a duke in Cornwall.”

“He is a duke. It doesn't matter where he lives.” Gaius pointed his finger at Arthur. “You will know that when you're a duke.”

“Then I can do nothing.” Arthur rubbed his forehead.

“Unless, you can get the cousin to tell you who it was there is nothing you can you can do.” Gaius shook his head. “I don't see that happening.”

“Gaius, you won't tell Father I came to you, will you?” Arthur stood up.

“No.” Gaius stood up and held out his hand. “Your father is my friend but I know he can be a bastard. I promise that I won't say anything.”

Arthur shook his hand. “I guess I'm taking a trip to Cornwall.”

“Don't go alone.” Gaius warned. “I saw Morgana just after she was brought in. It was a very violent attack.”

“I'm sure Merlin will love to come with me.” Arthur chuckled. “Thanks for talking with me. I'll see you later.”

Gaius watched Arthur leave. He was worried what Arthur might find out about his father.


End file.
